Flight 29 Down & The Secret Magical World
by athenerz
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Ships so far decided: JacksonMelissa later in story. I might add others as I go along. Rated T just incase. Read and Review!


**Flight 29 Down & The Magical World**

_By_: _Athena_ (_athenerz_)

**Authors Note:** I know the title is rather lame, but it's what I've got right now. Who knows, I might change it. Enjoy for now!

**Plot:** The eight castaways have come to believe that they were the only ones on the island. The group has split and one group is out exploring. However, after an accident they are forced to return only a mere few days later. Once back things fall back feeling the same, that is until Melissa finds a mysterious girl in the jungle. The group takes her in to help her back to health. However, once the girl wakes, she reveals a magical world. A world she calls home. A world in danger. And, it involes Lex.

Chapter One: **The Journey Back**

Eric McGorrill gazed out at the clear blue water. He felt an sudden urge to strip down to his boxers and take a relaxing dip. However, he knew that as soon as he touched the cool water, Daley Marin would be on him to help out with more work. Work, work, work…

He picked up a small twig from the beaches sands and flung it to the ocean, grunting angrily. He wasn't very social with the rest of the group, and that was because he was angry at something to had happened a few days ago.

Himself along with Abby, Jackson, and Melissa had packed up their gear, ready for their journey through the jungle looking for any possible way of rescue. They had been out for three days and had hardly covered any ground. Eric and Abby were to blame. They had spent all their time arguing over who was leader and which way was best to walk. Jackson and Melissa hung back from them when they got like this, they didn't want to interrupt and possibly make it worse.

The four teens were on the third morning of their stressful journey. They stood in the clearing they had chosen the evening before to camp in. Now they were packing up and getting ready for more walking. That's when Abby and Eric began to argue yet again.

"I say we walk along the water-" Eric began. Abby cut across him.

"What good will that do?" She placed her hands on her hips and gave Eric a fierce glare. "We need to walk inland to find civilization!"

"Come on, whose to say there even is other people here!" Eric nearly yelled, frustrated with this same argument, "Besides, if there are people than there could be boats on the shore. How else would people get here?" He ended rather matter-of-factly.

Abby rolled her eyes and growled angrily. She spun around, marched to the other end of the clearing and began tying up her pack. Eric just did his little laugh and shake of the head then went to tend to his own pack.

Jackson and Melissa had stood in the middle of the clearing during their fight. Jackson's face was tense and annoyed while Melissa's was soft and worried. They looked at each other, Melissa silently asking him with just her expression what they should do. Before either could say anything, a frustrated sigh filled the clearing, having come from Abby. They turned their heads just in time to see her marching into the cluster of trees and out of the clearing.

"Jackson!" Melissa pleaded. He understood right away and took off across the clearing towards Abby.

"Good riddance" Eric muttered after her. Melissa crossed her arms and glared at him.

Jackson trudged through the grass, following the speedy frame of Abby. He followed her about 10 feet away from the clearing, calling out to her. The cluster of trees broke apart and she began climbing up a steep curving hill. To it's right was a very far down drop off. They were obviously on some mountain, considering how far down the drop was. The top of trees nearly made it to the edge where they were. Jackson eyed the far drop then climbed the steep curvy hill after Abby.

He came out at top from a cluster of trees. He could see more mountains around him, plus many more almost transparent in the distance. He had never fully imagined how much bigger the island was than the beach and small part of jungle they remained in. The mountain opening he was on was filled with knee high grass. Up ahead he saw Abby making her way through it and called out to her.

She didn't reply so he began to run towards her, "Abby, STOP!" he yelled louder. She came to an abrupt stop, keeping her back to him as he caught up. Once he did he circled around her, coming face-to-face in attempt to keep her from walking away. Abby didn't look at him, but instead looked over his right shoulder at the distance behind him.

"Don't go off on your own" Jackson said, looking her directly in the face.

Abby looked at him with a glare, "Why not? I'd be better off alone than with that stubborn, stuck up-"

"No, you won't." Jackson cut her off, keeping his tone quiet and calm. Abby blinked at him. "You know what happened last time you went out alone."

"And yet, I survived!" Abby's tone showed her impatience on the subject.

"By pure luck Abby, you never know what could happen to you if you go out alone again."

Abby stared at him for awhile than tore her face away from his gaze and sighed loudly. She threw up her hands in defeat and turned around, without a word, then began walking back the way they came.

They had almost made it to the steep hill when Abby spoke up, "You have to talk to Eric then, get him to listen to me."

"I'm not choosing sides. You two need to learn to work together and compromise." They had stopped at the top of the hill. Abby's face began to scowl and glare again.

"What?!" She yelled, "I'm not compromising with him!"

"Just listen to him and-"

"So, your choosing his side?!" Abby yelled, jabbing her right index finger in the way of the clearing where Eric was at.

Jackson groaned and replied, his voice now annoyed and angry, "No, I'm not!" but before he could say anything more Abby had turned and went back off the other way. He reached out and grabbed her arm before she could get away. She spun around, her face full of anger and shoved him off, "Don't you touch--" But stopped when she realized what had happened. Her shove had caused Jackson to loose balance and he fell backwards towards the hill. He landed on the ground and began falling down the steep hill, missing the deathly far drop off by inches. He landed at the bottom of the hill with a thud.

Abby blinked down at him with her mouth hanging open and her body frozen. After what seemed like forever, she finally closed her mouth and stood up straight, still keeping her eyes on the motionless Jackson below her. She then got her brain to make her legs move. She quickly made her way down the hill then ran to him, dropping at his side and letting her pack fall to the ground beside her. He hands hovered over him, not sure what to do. He was lying face down. She caught sight of his left ankle that was in a very painful looking position. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto his shoulders to roll him onto his back. She checked and found him breathing and a pulse. With a sigh of relief, she whipped her sweaty brows then began to look for any damage. He was dirty from rolling in the grass and dirt and he had a cut across his cheek where he must've hit a rock. She looked around the jungle area, thinking on what to do. She finally admitted to needing to go back to Melissa… and Eric. She stood up and put her pack securely onto her back than grabbed Jackson and began lifting him up. He was the biggest out of everyone, tall and muscular, so he was rather heavy to Abby. Thankfully she had enough upper body strength to lift him and carry him. She grunted as she pulled him towards the clearing, the heat making her sweat.

She finally reached the clearing. Melissa sat cross-legged on a rock and Eric laid in the grass, resting his head on his arms and had his hat pulled down to cover his face from the sun. Melissa looked up as they entered the clearing, she took a few seconds before realizing that Jackson's eyes were closed and Abby was carrying him. She instantly pushed up from the rock, "Eric!" She called before running over to Abby and Jackson.

"Whatever" Eric mumbled than rolled onto his side, his back towards the others.

Melissa reached them and helped lay Jackson into the grass. Abby and Melissa both dropped to their knees beside him, Abby was panting and pulling off her pack.

"What happened?" Melissa asked, staring at Abby.

Abby kept her eyes to the ground as she tried to catch her breath from hauling Jackson's heavy body. She whipped her brows than looked up, catching eye contact with Melissa.

"He…fell" She breathed.

Melissa furrowed her brows. Behind them Eric had moved his head to listen.

"He came after me up this hill…then lost balance and fell back down." Abby looked away, her brain telling her to keep the part about her having pushed Jackson a secret from Melissa.

Melissa looked down and studied Jackson's face, her dark oval eyes resting on the long cut across his cheek.

"He's breathing and has a pulse." Abby quickly added, she saw relief in Melissa's face. "He's…just knocked out." Abby watched Melissa's face as it suddenly looked thoughtful, she must be searching her mind on what to do about Jackson.

At that moment Eric had stood up and walked over to them. "See what you did now?" He said, his voice cocky, as he stood beside Melissa, looking straight at Abby who kneeled on the other side of Jackson. Abby looked up at Eric with a glare. "You HAD to go running off, talk about selfish. And because of your selfishness Jackson got hurt." Eric continued. He showed no sign of even caring about Jackson, all that worried him was being right and Abby being wrong.

Abby stood up and placed her hands on her hips defensively, "I didn't want anyone to follow me, I was perfectly happy going off alone. It's not like I planned for him to get hurt-"

"Oh please," Eric did his laugh and shake of the head, "I bet you pushed him down!"

Abby felt her stomach go hallow. '_Not on purpose'_ She thought.

"Guys, stop!" Melissa spoke up, throwing them each looks. Abby was thankful that she had spoke up, changing the conversation.

"I think we need to go back to the beach with the others." Melissa said.

Eric gaped at her, "What?! And give up on our search for rescue?! Are you insane?! Give me one good reason to go back-"

Melissa shot up to her feet and glared at him, "Eric! Look at him!" She pointed to Jackson laying in the grass at their feet. Eric's eyes trailed to him for a second than back to Melissa. "He's unconscious, his face is cut up, and I think his ankle is broken! Now, _I _find that a good reason to go back!"

Eric remained quiet.

"I agree" Abby said.

"I don't care." Eric glanced at her. Abby balled her fists, she really wanted to punch him now.

Melissa sighed and looked up frustrated. "Eric, I don't care what you do anymore" She kept her voice controlled, "Go off on your own or, whatever; I'm going back to the others and taking Jackson." Eric looked like he was about to protest, "He's unconscious! And besides, we've been out here three days and have hardly gotten anywhere with yours and Abby's fighting." Abby frowned. "So, Eric, which way are you gonna go?"

Eric's face softened as he thought and eyed Jackson. "Well…" He sighed, "I guess…you can't carry him all the way… on your own."

Melissa grinned, "Thanks Eric!"

And with that they set off for the beach. It took a lot of strength from all three to carry Jackson. They were, however, impressed on how far they made it that one day. They found an old spot where they had camped before and set up for the night. The next morning Jackson had woken up. His forehead had produced a big purple bruise that Melissa covered with a wet cloth. She had cleaned the cut across his cheek and made his broken ankle as comfortable as she could. Abby had bandaged it and tied sticks to the sides to keep it straight as it healed.

Jackson couldn't remember anything from the time he fell. Abby was secretly pleased about that, she didn't want anyone to know that she had accidentally shoved him off the hill.

Even though Jackson was now conscious, he still couldn't walk and had to be supported by Eric once they set out on walking again. Eric did little on complaining, though everyone knew how much he hated it.

They made it back to the beach extremely late that night. The campfire was down to it's ashes and everyone was in the airplane they had made into a shelter. Eric sat Jackson down by the fire than sat down himself, "Well well, look at where we are." He said. The other three ignored him.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone yelled. Melissa turned just as a bush of red hair swallowed her face, it's owner tightly hugging her. The red head pulled away and Melissa smiled at Daley.

"What're you guys doing back already?!" Daley looked around the campfire at all of them, her eyes and mouth wide with disbelief.

"We had a bit of a problem" Melissa frowned and turned to Jackson, "Jackson got hurt."

Daley's face fell and she walked over to him, "Ouch, you don't look to good."

"Thanks…" Jackson muttered and winced in pain from his ankle.

"Let me wake the others" Daley ran back into the plane before Melissa could protest. The four teens remained at the campfire silent. Jackson had his eyes closed and his forehead creased from pain. Eric had his eyes closed too, probably asleep. Abby sat back in the shadows on the wooden platform Lex had built. Melissa stood between the fire and airplane as she heard Daley waking the others.

"geroff Dale! Let me sleep!" Taylor whined.

"I'm serious, get up!"

"What for?" Nathan yawned.

"The others, their back!"

"Jori, Ian and Captain Russell too?!" Lex asked excitedly. Melissa glanced at Abby who frowned and hugged her knees to her chest.

Lex was first out of the plane, he stopped abruptly and took in everyone, counting in his head. His face fell when he didn't see Ian, Jori, or the Captain.

Nathan was next out and covered Melissa in an equally tight hug as Daley's. Taylor came out third along with Daley, her head flew everywhere and then she asked excitedly, "Are we rescued?!"

"Is Jackson okay?" Nathan asked, dropping his arms from Melissa and looking at her.

"He fell and got beat up pretty badly, his left ankle is broken." Melissa informed everyone.

Everyone fell silent.

"Broken? Will it be able to heal? Even without doctors…" Taylor broke the silence, frowning and with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"Yes, it will." Lex spoke up, "Just, it won't be as easy and pleasant as it could be with a doctor and proper medicine. But, over time it will heal."

"How much time?" Nathan asked.

"Um…" Lex thought for a minute, "I don't know."

"Wow, who knew, the short one actually doesn't know everything." Eric suddenly said. Everyone gaped at him. "Look" He stood up and faced everyone, "I'm not gonna wait around for his poor little ankle to heal, _I _want to get rescued. So, in the morning I'm going back out. If anyone wants to go with me, their more than welcomed. If not, fine, stay here and do nothing."

Everyone scowled at him. "Eric, just shut up." Taylor muttered.

Eric laughed, "Excuse me?"

Taylor marched over to him and stood in front of him, craning her head to look up at his face, "Just shut up! Ok? All you ever do is think of yourself and not care about anyone else."

"So do you." Eric retorted.

"I used to, but _I've _changed. Yes, I want to get rescued but it's just to dangerous to go out there."

"But sitting here will do nothing! I'm not being selfish you are, sitting here and not doing anything. Scared just because poor old Jackson hurt his ank-" But Eric was cut off when Taylor slapped him across his face. Everyone gaped at Taylor and Eric stared at her with surprise. Everyone was silent again as Taylor blinked than looked at Eric. She was about to apologize but he had turned around and walked away out of sight into the dark beach.

Taylor turned to everyone and frowned, "I probably shouldn't of done that."

They nodded.

"But." She took a deep breath, searching for a good reason, "He…he asked for it! I mean can't he be a little caring for Jackson?"

"Don't worry about it Taylor." Jackson said in a strained voice, "Him caring won't make this heal any faster."

Everyone took that as the end of that subject. Nathan went to the fire to build it higher as everyone gathered around it for warmth.

Eric was gazing at the sky now. It was as blue as the ocean, only with white clouds floating here and there. After Taylor had slapped him last night he spent the night on the beach. He went to breakfast but didn't stay to talk to anyone. Daley caught him once that morning and talked him into getting fire wood. After that he returned to the spot on the beach where he slept the night before.

He had thought about it and realized that maybe he was the one being selfish, Jackson was seriously hurt and who knew if his ankle would heal properly without a doctors attention. He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the ocean. He then heard something else, the sound of someone walking on the sand towards him. He prayed that it wasn't Daley coming over to talk him into more work. He kept his eyes closed, hoping whoever it was would figure he was sleeping and leave him alone. However, the person dropped to the sand beside him and sighed. He opened one eye and saw the blonde curly head of Taylor. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared down at her bare feet.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly, as if talking to her feet. Eric closed his eye but continued to listen. "I shouldn't have hit you like that. I guess I was just so upset about Jackson getting hurt and then you went off saying those things…" She trailed off and sighed again, "I understand if you're mad at me…hate me even."

"I don't hate you." Eric said and it seemed that his voice startled her for a second. He sat up and rested back on his hands. "I was shocked that you hit me… but after thinking about it I guess I was being rude towards Jackson."

Taylor laid the side of her head on her knees and looked at Eric. He caught her eye, "So, I guess we're both forgiven."

"Yes." Taylor smiled at him. Eric smiled back and then turned back to the ocean. At that moment he felt Taylor wrap her arms around his shoulders and hug him than rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you all came back still in one piece." Eric smiled and rested his head on hers. They both stayed quiet as they gazed out into the clear blue ocean and listened to it's waves hit the shore.

**Author:** Thanks for reading! I am currently working on chapter two**_: "The Girl On The Ground_**" so stay tuned!

Reviews really loved! Please give me some, tell me your honest opinions (In a "nice manner" please P). Sorry for any spelling, grammar, whatever mistakes. Again thanks for reading!


End file.
